


Worth a Thousand Words

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Modeling, Non-sexual, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small introspective take on the ever-popular theme of 'Ezio models for Leonardo's art'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Thousand Words

Ezio watched Leonardo putter distractedly around the workshop for a while before he decided to say something.  “Basta, Leonardo, just watching you makes me restless.  What’s on your mind?”

Leonardo looked slightly abashed at being caught.  “Er…in truth, I was wondering if I might ask you for a….rather unusual favor.”

That earned the artist an amused look.  “Don’t tell me that you have an unfaithful lover and you’d like me to thrash him for you?”

“Ezio!  You are terrible, you know I have no one.”

The assassin held up his hands in a placating gesture.  “My apologies, it was wrong of me to tease,” he smiled.  “Come, you should know that you can ask me for anything.”

“Well…” Leonardo hesitated, “I would like to sketch you.”

Ezio blinked.  “This is what was making you so nervous?  You cannot feel that you’ve done so little for me that I would begrudge you so small a request, surely?”

“Ah, no, but this would be an anatomical study,” Leonardo explained, hastily adding, “I have seen something of your strength and agility, enough to know that you must surely be a superb representation of the adult human male.”

Ezio knew that Leonardo had cleverly framed the request to appeal to his ego, but even so, the strategy was an effective one.  “You are a shameless flatterer, Leonardo - you know me too well.”  He paused as something occurred to him.  “An anatomical study…you are asking me to model entirely in the flesh?”

Leonardo’s blush gave the answer before his voice did.  “I know it is much to ask,  please do not feel obliged.  Or if you prefer only to be sketched from the neck down, or with a cloth across your waist for modesty, I can certainly oblige.”

Ezio shrugged.  “I have never had much modesty to speak of.”

“I suppose that comes easier when one has nothing to be ashamed of,” Leonardo sounded relieved.

“True enough,” he returned with a little smirk.  “Where do you want me?”

Leonardo led him upstairs to a painting studio, a spacious collection of clutter warmly lit by many large windows.  He took a length of deep red cloth and arranged it over a small black couch.  “Make yourself comfortable, this could take a while.  Oh, and…if it’s all the same, would you mind letting your hair down?”

Ezio obliged him, pulling out the tie that held his dark hair before stripping to his sun-kissed skin.  He did leave his weapons within a moment’s reach, knowing Leonardo would understand.  He contemplated the couch for a moment and opted to drape himself artfully across it, atop the red cloth rather than using it for any shred of modesty.

Once comfortably settled, he watched Leonardo fiddle about with readying his sketching materials, careful to not look at his subject.  “You’re going to have a hard time sketching if you never set eyes on me.”  
“I was waiting for you to say you were ready!” came the slightly sheepish protest.  Leonardo sat down with his sketchbook, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a breath before setting to work.

Ezio had seen Leonardo work before; the artist was apt to be struck at any random moment with inspiration for some idea or image that simply _had_ to be captured.  In fact it never failed to fascinate Ezio, seeing the transition between the excitable procrastinator, preoccupied at any given moment with a dozen different ideas, and the single-minded passion of a genius at work.  Such complete disregard for everything but a sole undertaking for hours on end, even to the exclusion of the body’s own requirements, was something Ezio would not have expected in anyone but another assassin. 

And yet, it was one thing to witness such artistic devotion to a task, and very different entirely to be the focus of that absolute intensity.  It would likely be disconcerting for any of Leonardo’s models, Ezio imagined.  But to an assassin, who lived in shadows and survived by anonymity, the sharp gaze made him feel far more naked than the lack of his clothing did.    He knew it was merely his imagination, but it felt as though Leonardo could see not only every scar, but every sin and stain on his tarnished soul.  Staying still beneath those piercing eyes was harder than any motionless wait for his prey - and it quickly became apparent that Leonardo had not spoken lightly when he’d said the sketching would take time. 

The afternoon stretched on,  and Ezio began to realize that although his soul felt bared, there was no judgment in that searching gaze.  Clear blue eyes saw him  - saw all of him, just as he was - and did not flinch.  And Ezio found there was a strange sort of comfort in that.  There were few outside his shadowy world that knew what he was, and fewer still that he’d willingly let in on that world.  It was not merely Leonardo’s inventions and decryption skills on which Ezio had come to rely, he realized - it was his warm welcome and open smile.  Even the villa in Monteriggioni felt like a command post, but here in the sunny workshop, in Leonardo’s company, he could relax and be himself.  With his unhesitating trust and acceptance, Leonardo had created a safe and inviting haven from a world where Ezio could never risk a moment to drop his guard.

The realization brought with it a peaceful relaxation, and the light was beginning to wane when Ezio, at content as he felt, could hold still no longer.  “Leonardo my friend, you may be able to sketch for hours on end, but I am human and must see to the needs of the flesh.”

Though Ezio had not raised his voice, the words seemed loud in the quiet studio, and the moment was instantly broken.  Leonardo blinked, visibly startled at how many hours had passed.  “Ah, mi dispiace, Ezio.  You should have said something earlier, you know how I get caught up in my work.”

“Indeed,” Ezio said warmly, pulling on his pants and walking over to his friend as Leonardo stood and stretched.  “Do I get to see the fruits of your labor?”

“I don’t usually like to show anyone my unfinished pieces…” Leonardo hesitated for a moment before handing over the sketchbook, “But for you, I don’t mind making an exception.”

Rough though the sketches were, they took Ezio’s breath away.  Even at this early stage, Leonardo had captured the very essence of the assassin.  Not merely the cocky exterior he showed the world, but all that lay hidden beneath - grief and anger, weariness and regret.  Indeed, Leonardo had seen all of him as no one else ever had. 

Ezio looked over at Leonardo, who was biting his lip anxiously.  “To you this is merely a series of anatomy sketches?  Small wonder you are the most lauded artist in all Italy.”

Leonardo fidgeted guiltily.  “It might have become a bit more than that, despite my best intentions.  You’re just such a good model that it would have been a tremendous waste, and before I even knew it, I was sketching this,” he explained earnestly.  “But I understand if you would wish it destroyed, it must seem very…personal.”

Ezio shook his head without even a moment’s hesitation.  “Don’t be ridiculous, they are magnificent.  And not just because they are of me,” he added with a mischievous smile, causing Leonardo to chuckle, all nervousness forgotten.  “I hope you won’t mind if I ask you to keep them private, though.”

“Naturally, naturally,” Leonardo assured him quickly, “ I would never show a nude piece without the model’s consent.  I only ever meant this to be for myself.”  Ezio quirked an eyebrow, and Leonardo reddened and added, “As an anatomy study, I swear!”

Ezio laughed and clapped the blushing artist on the shoulder  “Well then, I shall come back and model for you again when I have time.  Perhaps you can add a painting to your collection.”  At Leonardo’s surprised look, he grinned impishly.  “As you said, I am a fine model; to stop here would be a waste.”


End file.
